Unchained Bonds: Shattered
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Shattered ---- "You're absolutely sure it'll be safe here?" Axel asked his superior as they watched Abraham hide the spell books in a safe spot. "Yes," Blanco says for the upteenth time. "He may be a criminal, but I...somehow believe he's changing." "Changing? That scene with Gia doesn't automatically mean he's turning a new leaf. He's worried about her like every parent should." Axel refuted, moving from his stance against the wall. "If you were going to send your child on a dangerous mission, wouldn't you do what he did?" "Of course I would. It's just that...he's never been one to show emotion in front of people." Blanco defended and sighed as he looked at his best friend. Poor Abraham, disheveled all for her. Abraham walked out of the room and held out his hands, signaling he was done and ready to be put back into his handcuffs. "I've done my part. There isn't anything left for me to do, so put me back where I belong." he deadpanned. "Your enthusiam inspires millions, Abraham." Blanco teases. "Do you really want to be back in your cell already? Gia and Haru could return quicker than we thought." Abraham shook his head, but didn't say much else either than: "It's for the best." causing Blanco to frown deeply. Knowing something was amiss, he silently signaled to Axel for him to leave the room. "Is something troubling you? You know you can tell me anything." he offered to his longtime friend. "I...am I that horrible of a person?" Abraham asked exasperated. "Am I so god-awful that my own daughter won't tell me she loves me back?" Immediately, he understood. "That's most certainly not the case," Blanco said, clasping his hand on Abrahams shoulder. "Gia loves you, very much I'm sure, but you've never said anything like that to her. It's an understandable reaction." "I could never bring myself to actually say the word...it pained me too much." Abraham elaborated, running his calloused hands through his firey mane. "I may have never said it, but I always showed her through my actions." Blanco nodded and opened his mouth to give his friend more words of wisdom, but they were interrupted by the screams of terror from the civillians. "What the hell?!" Abraham cursed, running to the window. Blanco quickly followed him and the two gasped loudly at the sight. The liquid creatures from before had returned and were doing more harm than ever. Citizens were being attacked and buildings were being destroyed by the larger liquid monsters. "They're back! They fuckin' struck early because they knew we'd be planning!" Axel panted, bolting into the room. "We've got to warn everyone else-!" The building rocked and the three men fell to the ground. Abraham growled in anger. "I've had enough of these unwanted menaces! It's time we do something about this!" he declared. Turning to Blanco, he held his hand out. "Let's go, Master?" he pleaded. Flabbergasted, Blanco stared in shock at him. He was right, there are no other options. It was fight or flight at this point, and Blanco never ran from a fight. Firmly grasping his hand, he nodded. "Axel, quickly meet up with the rest of the Blanco Squad and take battle formation. Take out as many of those small guys as you can." Blanco ordered. "But what about the larger beasts? They'll hinder our progress sir." Axel stressed. He watched Abraham adjust the pant legs of his white jumpsuit as he silently wondered what they were planning. "Don't worry," Blanco said, removing his red blazer. "Leave those to us." ---- "Gia! Gia! God damnit, you stupid girl!" Haru shouted after her. Suddenly, he realized she hadn't moved from where she stood and the woman she was talking to was smirking. Thinking the worst, he increased his speed and drew magic to his hands. "Get the hell away from her!" Haru growled as he reached their location at the tree. Before he could attack, the woman placed him in a dark orb and lifted him in the air. "Oh my, is this your friend?" she asked, her accent coating her every word. Whipping her head around, Gia nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes! He was just worried about me Ms. Quell. Please let him down!" she said hurridly. The woman shrugged and let him down without a second thought. Haru landed on the ground with a loud thud which caused him to groan. "Hey! That really-hurt?" he began angrily, but his temper died down when he got a good look at his attacker's face. She was gorgeous. From her mature figure to her intruiging purple orbs, she was a truly incredible creature. For the first time in his life, Haru was nervous to talk to someone. "Are you alright?" the woman asked. "I apologize, I thought you were going to harm Gia. But you don't look like you'd hurt a fly, would you?" Haru laughed. "You'd be surprised." he teased. He held out his hand. "I'm Haru Soto, very pleased to meet you." "My name is Blakeley Quell," she said, taking his hand. "And the pleasure is all mine." "Heh, is that so? Well maybe-" Haru began, prepared to lay on the charm, but was interrupted by Gia's squawking. "''Oi! ''Can we focus?!" she shrieked at him. "This is Hades' daughter, the woman we're looking for!" "I'm sorry but who are you two exactly? And why are you looking for me?" Blakeley said defensively. "I haven't done anything wrong." "No, no. It's not like that!" Gia reassured. "We need your help with something-or rather someone." Her answer gives Blakeley extreme confusion, so she decides to elaborate even more. "Your brother-Alejandro Cross-is about to destroy our world in a certain amount of days, and none of us are strong enough to defeat him. So we were hoping you'd be able to save our skins." she explains. Blakeley's eyes widen and her hand goes over her heart. "A-Alejandro? Oh no, I-I'm sorry I'm afraid I cannot help you." she says quickly. "But, you're the strongest of the three aren't you?" Haru asks. "This should be a cakewalk for you." She shakes her head. "You don't understand...he's different now. I blame our youngest brother for his behavior." she growls in anger. "I can defeat him but...I can't face him after what he let happen to me!" "Miss Quell, do you want to go somewhere else and talk? You look like you're about to faint." Gia offered. "Yes, please." Blakeley agreed. "Follow me."